Little silly love stories
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Small vignettes of life inside the bus, all focused on Skyeward, Philinda and Fitzsimmons.
1. Like an aged wisky (Skyeward)

Grant Ward was an old soul.

Everything about him reminded her of an excellent aged whiskey.

His eyes were of the same color, eyes that Skye had dreamed in her sharper dreams. She had dreamed as they laughed to one of her jokes, as he looked stunned after she was finally able to do an exercise as he wanted.

She had also dreamed them while he was looking at her as if she was the only answer to his problems. As if she was the only light in his darkness.

Her lips always had that flavor. Burbon, whiskey, were all perfectly blended with the flavor that only Grant's lips could have.

"What is it?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing" said Skye.

Kiss him again for the first time after the team had forgiven him seemed so natural.

It was like coming home.

**A/N :**I want a round of applause! Being a pathological talkative Drabble was impossible for me to write .In this series i will write Headcanons I will receive around, so feel free to leave prompt if you want!


	2. Please, don't shave (Skyeward)

"No, you are not gonna do that"

"Skye, It's my face, I take the decisions"

"Yes, but I'm the one who will not have sex with you tonight"

It was a matter of principle. Grant Ward without a beard was the equivalent plot of a Greek god, but with the beard was all different.

He had that damned bad boy look, and Skye loved it on him.

"Skye, you realize that's the only thing I have left from my time in jail"

"And what harm is there to keep it"

"It's just that I don't want remember it every time I look in the mirror"

The news hit Skye like a train. When he was in the cell , they didn't allow him to hold a piece of paper, let alone a razor, and the beard was grown without Grant could do anything.

But for a person like him it had to be unthinkable to hold it. The manner in which he was folding his clothes, the unknown number of showers that he did during the day.

His therapist had warned her of his little OCD's.

"Ok, how about if we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Just a small sexy stubble. The beard of the new Ward "

"I think I could be satisfied" he said with a wink and Skye smiled victorious while Ward shaved the last memory of the worst period of his life.

**A/N :**I don't know if you know, but Brett had shaved. On the one hand I'm glad, because it means that perhaps Ward is finally out of that damned cell. But on the other I'm already crying about the lack of his wonderful and beautiful beard. Well, I'll keep these photos as memorabilia

Since I had the headcanon that Skye REALLY loved his beard, here is a drubble


	3. You know my coffie order ? (Fitzsimmons)

It was so rare that they had a day off, that Jemma was serious about enjoying every single second of that day in New York.

She took Leo's hand and together they did the tourists throughout the city. Museum of Natural History (where Fitz hadn't absolutely asked Jemma to stay until closing time to see if the statue really took life as in "Night at the Museum"), Statue of Liberty, Empire State bulding.

They visited each attraction as possible.

The others were not far behind. Ward had followed Skye to the Fairgrounds in Staten Island (Complaining all the time), Coulson and May were granted themself a stroll along the Hudson River, Tripp and Mack had gone to see a Yankees game and even Lance would go willingly with them, but Bobbie had opted for some shopping on 5th street, and he was seriously trying to be good, as they were recently got back together.

Fitz and Jemma were so tired that they opted for a break in a cafe nearby. She was about to order, but Fitz preceded it.

"For me a cappuccino and for my lady a latte with cinnamon and a little foam"

Simmons was surprised. They were joined together in a café for centuries, and yet he still remembered her order.

"You know my coffie order!" She said in amazement.

"It's always the same since the Academy, Jem. Perhaps you should update it" Fitz said with a smile.

And as they went to their table, Jemma was surprised to see how something so simple could make her love Leopold Fitz even more.

A/N : It really shows that this too is full of Klaine inspiration isn't it ? I thought that something like this could also apply to Fitzsimmons 3

See yah!


	4. Happy Father's day (FitzWard)

Grant Ward woke up with an unexpected burden on hisstomach one morning. It didn't take long to realize his daughter Harper had kindly laid on his stomach and waited impatiently for him to wake up.

"Happy Father's Day" cried the little girl, as soon as Grant opened one eye, "I have a surprise for you"

"For me" asked amused Grant "Did you do something bad?"

"No, I was good daddy" said Harper, showing him a smile that was missing a few teeth in the front.

"Ok then, what is it?" Said Grant. Only then he had notice the total absence of a certain wife at his side, "And where is your mother?"

"You have to come into the kitchen to find out" replied the little girl.

Harper didn't even let him dress, which pulled him out of the room by one arm. In the hall they found a incredibly sleepy Fitz which was exactly dragged by his daughter Hazel like him.

"I see that we were woken up in the same way, mate!" Leo said smiling, while their daughters dragged them.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they found a cake and the smell of cookies waiting for them.

"Don't tell me they dragged her out of bed, sir" said Ward, noting that Coulson was still in his pajamas.

"At least in your case there was two five years little girls" said Coulson "Simmons and Skye woke me jumping on the bed"

"Happy Father's Day" Skye said, hugging him from behind "And you too" she said, turning to Grant.

And so it was that on that day, the three fathers of the base received all the attention that that particular day required.

A/N : THE FLUFFYNESS IS KILLING ME, AND I ... I MUST CONFESS, I STILL WRITING !

Britnay Spears is nothing compared to me!

These are the things that come to my mind in the shower. There are people singing, people who contemplates the mysteries of the universe, and I think If could write a fic.

Keep an eye on Harper Ward and Hazel Fitz couse they could return ;)


	5. When you need help you go to (MorseWard)

Grant was odd in the last period. He seemed like hiding something to Skye and Bobbi had taken the moral duty to keep an eye on him.

She didn't want to make sure that Grant would fuck it all up (again)

"What are you hiding?" She asked entering their room.

"Good morning to you too Bobbi," said Grant, a bit 'nervous' "Don't you have an ex-husband / boyfriend to torment today ?"

"Oh, I have all day to haunt Lance" Bobbi said with a grin, "What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Grant Ward, you can't lie to me" said Bobbi

"Barbara Morse, I don't know what you're talking about" said Grant.

Bobbi's look was determined and Grant knew that he would fare very easily.

"Ok, but if you say something to Skye, I know where you live" said Grant, revealing a small blue box.

Bobbi was married so many times that she recognized when someone was holding an engagement ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked excitedly.

Skye had revealed that she was pregnant for less than a month, and Bobbie was genuinely pleased that things for Grant were finally going in the right direction.

"What do you think?" Grant said with a smile.

The ring was perfect. Simple, not too flashy but incredibly brilliant. If Skye had been a ring,she would have been that ring.

"Do you think she'll like it !?" asked Grant a bit 'nervous.

"She'll love it" said Bobbie "Plus, she already waiting your child, so she would be stupid to say no"

Lance came in without even knocking a few seconds later.

"What's going on here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

But he managed to hide behind the door just in time when Bobbie throw him a shoe.

Her best friend was getting married, there was no time for a boring (and incredibly cute) ex-husbands.

A/N: The fandom asks fics about this Brotp and I will settle. Grant and Bobbie 3 Poor Lance, always chooses the most inopportune moments and ends about to be hit by a shoe!


	6. If you wanna stay, stay (Huntingbird)

_"If you want to stay, stay"_

Lance had never heard those sweetest words from. He was a mercenary, a free spirit that moved only to a just wage, but for that woman he would do anything.

They broke up because they were like strangers. When one arrived, the other went off and the few times they were together they were just bickering.

It was more the time they were separated that what they were together.

But Lance was stupid enough to continue to love her, after all.

He kept saying he didn't feel anything for Bobbi, but now no one believed him anymore.

He still loved that woman, despite saying the opposite.

"Do you know why I think you're still in love with her, Dude" always said Mack "You smile every time you talk about her, you've never done it with any other girl"

And as he watched her long blond hair that he loved so much waving as she walked away from him, Lance promised himself that he wouldn't run away, not this time.

He would be engaged, he would make it work.

And so, He stayed.

**A/N: **My first Huntingbird fic : 3 There is in my head since I saw the 2x06 and that puppy Lance (Yes, now he is a puppy. And to think that in the beginning I hated him) while smiling like an idiot after Bobbi reminded him that it was the third time that day that he saved her life.


	7. He is so tall and hadsome as hell (Skyew

Wander around a practically deserted base is never a fun thing. Especially when you are pregnant with twins and even a simple step seems to be impractical.

Skye knew it, but her wonderful tall husband seemed to be gone.

If only she wasn't so small. Who the hell puted the pickles jar in the top shelf of the kitchen? Fitz. It was certainly his fault.

It wasn't her fault if her daughters craved some pickles.

"Girls, I can't seem to find your father" Skye said, stroking her belly "I think we will have to arrange"

But having a husband taller than 6.2 foot had to be good for something.

But even before Skye could stretch to take the coveted jar, a big strong hand led the way.

"Pickles?" Grant asked with a grin.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked Skye, snatching the jar from his hands.

"In the only place where you never look for me when you need to" said Grant.

"Oh, the armory" Skye said, "I hate that place"

Grant then knelt down to be at the same level with her belly.

"How are my girls today?" Grant asked, receiving a slight kick from both girls.

"Hungry" Skye said "And my back is killing me"

"Maybe I can help you with both" said Grant, standing up to kiss her passionately.

Yes, he was far too tall.

But having a wonderful greek god as her husband sometimes came in handy.

**A/N: **And to say that I do not even like Taylor Swift! But I heard "Wildest Dreams" and it reminded me a lot of them. Especially the sentence that gives the title to this drabble!


	8. Sweater Weather (Skyeward)

That morning had started in an unusual way for Grant Ward. His small apartment was flooded with music, the smell of coffee in the air was palpable and his hot black sweater had officially been lost the night before.

_She knows what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you'll find out_

_Nothing That I would not wanna tell you about, no_

Not that he minded. He bought that apartment with Skye, once married. They continued to attend family dinners with the team, of course. They were their family, it couldn't be otherwise. And just as they were returning from one of their "family dinners", things got heated between him and Skye and his sweater was finished somewhere in their tiny flat.

He entered the kitchen in the wake of the smell of coffee and he finally figured out where the heck was his sweater. His lovely wife was dancing in the middle of the kitchen, as she put a couple of pancakes on their plates, singing along with a song and wearing only his sweater.

"Good morning sunshine" said Skye doing a pirouette in front of him.

"My day couldn't have started any better than that" said Grant "You know, I was looking for it" he added, pointing to the only garment that Skye was wearing.

"And would you take it off?" Skye asked mischievously.

"You don't know how much i want it" Grant said, "But you made pancakes"

"I was cold while I cooked" Skye said "And my hot hubby was still in dreamland. I saw it on the left arm of the couch and I couldn't resist "

"It's better on you" said Grant with a grin.

" _Cause it's too cold for you here and now. So let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_ " hummed Skye, while Grant drew her by her hips for a long, hot kiss.

Anyway, who needed a stupid sweater?

**A/N: **First in a series of Winter/Christmas-themed fics. I announce to you that in the week from Monday 22 to Sunday, December 28 I will make a Christimas Week! It means that, EVERY DAY, I will write a Christmas-themed OS. Secret Santa's, Christmas gifts and more. I already have prompts, but feel free to send me someone if you want. Last year I made a Warbler one and I thought to repeat the experience with AoS. The song is "Sweter Weather" by The Neighbourhood


	9. She is so mean (Huntingbird)

Lance still couldn't figure it out. He tried in every way to do it but he couldn't.

Bobbi continued always to be the same. She teased him constantly on his stature ("Sorry if anyone is an Amazon like you! And what's more, I'm an hobbit, everybody knows we are magic"), she constantly reminded him all the wrong things he did in all these years and many other things .

Really, he couldn't understand. He didn't understand how he managed to love such a person. She was so mean with him. That's why he was surprised when he saw her at the door of his room with a shy smile.

"Hey Bob, what's up?" Lance asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

"I just wanted to thank you" said Bobbi "I know you would never admit it, but it was you the one who polish them, right?" She added, pulling her batons from behind her shoulders.

Only he knew how much she adored get everything in order (and God knows how many argue they had because of his disorder, when they were married) and this also included having her batons shiny and ready for a battle, but between missions she didn't had 5 minutes to do it.

In addition, in three years of marriage she had never thanked him for something.

"It was a pleasure Bobbi" said Lance.

This is counted as a personal victory.

**A/N: **I don't know why I have this headcanon that, to please Bobbi, Lance use to polish her batons or something like that.


	10. Hot Chocolate and Marsmallows (FS)

The calm of the laboratory was almost unnerving. The silence was just broken by the incessant noise of the autoclave which was sterilizing some pieces of glassware. It was incredibly like the almost total absence of noise could be even more annoying than the noise itself.

Leo couldn't concentrate. He was disassembling and reassembling the same piece by at least an hour and hadn't yet figured out if it was the right piece or not. Mack had left for the Christmas holidays and he envied him a little bit, even if, at that time, a help of his trusted mechanic would have been useful.

He needed a break, and it seemed that Simmons was listening him.

She went out a couple of minutes early and she hadn't yet returned.

"I thought we both needed something sweet" Jemma said, smiling, "Skye did hot chocolate. I've put in it two marsmellow, just as you like it. "

She was adorable in that reindeer sweater.

"Thanks" said Leo, while Jemma bent toward him for put a kiss on his forehead.

"How are things going with this piece?" Asked Jemma.

"I'm not going anywhere" said Leo

"Good thing I brought the chocolate then" said Jemma just laughing.

Leo had a sip of his cup and had a bit 'of whipped cream on his nose.

"What is wrong? What's so funny? "Asked Leo.

"Nothing" said Jemma "Much better" she said, caressing his nose.

No matter the past. Whether he wanted it or not, Jemma Simmons would always be the only person in the world to knew him better than himself.

Including hot chocolates.

**A/N: **Could my favorite scientists puppies miss? Of course not!


	11. Grandpa and Grandma bedtime story time

Phil Coulson and Melinda May were so many things. They were agents, they were the leaders of one of the most powerful secret organizations in the world, they were husband and wife, but they were mostly the "adoptive" parents of a bizarre team of super-spies, haker and scientists.

That's why, despite everything, there wasn't something they loved more than be grandparents. There were hard times in their family. Misunderstandings and unspoken words, lies and betrayals, but for some years now reigned harmony. Their "children" had found love in each other's arms and they couldn't be happier than that. (this doesn't remove the threats they made to Ward if he ever even thought of doing harm to Skye, so as a precaution).

They each had a pair of beautiful children, and since the time when Bobbi went into his office to announce that she and Lance were expecting a baby (No one was surprised by the news) is that Phil and Melinda knew that doing the grandparents would be the best moment in their days.

Ward and Skye had two kids, Lucas and Ava, 6 and 3 years old. Lance and Bobbi had two daughters, Isabelle and Victoria, 8 and 4 years old as Fitzsimmons had two perfectly identical 7 years old twins , Oliver and Sebastian.

Every single child knew that, every night at the same hour, immediately after their homeworks and baths, the appointment was in their Grandparent's room for the bedtime story.

"Grandma, Grandma!" shouted excitedly Ava, while Ward lift her to make her get on the bed, "Can you read us Alice in Wonderland?"

"I don't know honey" said May embracing her "Maybe your cousins want another story"

"Grandpa" said Lucas, while Coulson was returning from the bathroom in his pajamas "Can you tell me one of your stories about Captain America?"

"Honey" said Skye "Maybe your grandpa is tired of telling them"

"Really?" Asked Lance amused, as he held Victoria in his arms.

"Oh honey" Grant said, smiling "That was a good joke"

"It dosn't offend me just because it's damn true" Coulson said smiling.

"We're not late right?" Oliver asked , dragging his brother by his arm.

"Lucas told us you would have told us one of your stories about Cap grandpa" Sebastian said.

"Sorry we are late" Jemma said, smiling, "We have been working late and the boys wanted to be with us"

"No proble," said May, while Victoria also joined the group "We haven't yet begun"

"Fitz, me, you, Call of Duty, now" said Lance

"If you care to lose" said Fitz "You join us Ward?"

"And miss Hunter's face?" Asked Ward "I am all yours"

"And you girls?" Asked Skye "Cup of tea and a chat between women?"

"We are free for nearly an hour" said Bobbi "I don't see why not"

"Oh, did you hear about Tripp? He is dating a new girl! Someone called Nancy "said Simmons, following the girls out the door.

"And now that adults are gone" said May "What do you want tonight?"

"Alice in Wonderland" the three girls cried in chorus.

May then turned briefly to see her husband completely dozen in questions from the three boys in the group.

"Once upon a time there was once a little girl named Alice ..." May started to read.

Ah, the joys of being grandparents.

**A/N: **It seemed to me that a Philinda fic was what we were missing. I don't know about you, but May would be a pretty badass granny.


	12. A very complicated bomb (Skyeward)

Grant Ward was able to defuse any kind of bomb. Heck, he saw nuclear bombs they would send in panic even the most experienced explosive expert

But he had never understood how he can "defuse" his daughter Violet's diaper.

Since his daughter was born, tasks were divided equitably: to Skye diapers and baby food, to Grant puting her to sleep and bathe her.

But certainly Violet couldn't stay for a whole day with the dirty diaper, and Skye was committed to decipher the codes of the last 084 that they had found on a mission.

"Ok, it shouldn't be difficult" said Grant, while Violet smiled and enjoyed the immediate relief to be free from her diaper.

Grant took off her dirty diaper without too much trouble, throwing in the trash near the changing table, but still didn't know how he would put on the clean one.

Heck, he saw Skye do it at least a thousand times.

"Mate, Are you done?" Asked Lance, appearing in the doorway of the nursery that was used by everyone, "Brandon has dumped one of those strong ones"

"I just to understand how to make it stay still, and i'll send you an email" Grant said sarcastically, wiping his daughter's back with a disgusted look "You do it on purpose, young lady" he said, making his daughter giggle.

"Hey, I see that there is a row" said Leo, appearing in the doorway with his daughter Elizabeth in his arms"I think we should go in our bedroom Lizzie"

"Do you know how to do it?" Asked Grant, now hopeless.

"Obviously" said Lance "There isn't certainly my first rodeo. Sometimes I think Bobbi give him something smelly on purpose, to spite me "

"Like anything that poor woman does" said Fitz.

A few minutes later, both Fitz and Lance left him alone, not before giving to him so valuable advices.

"I'm so sorry darling" said Skye, appearing in the doorway just as Violet was about to fall asleep and Grant was putting on her the onesie that said "_I'm special, Because my daddy is a specialist_".

"No problem," said Grant smiling.

He would never admit he got help. It was better than Skye believed the fact that he managed to defuse another complicated "bomb".

**A/N :** HAPPY NEW YEAR! It seemed right to me to delight you with some drabble , in this 2015 beginning. New year resolutions ? Mine is to be happy , to write a little much more, even not just fan fics , be a bit ' more regular with the updates of my long fics , to have fun and not to think about to make someone else proud of me, and make me a little ' more proud of myself , and , above all graduate . A kiss , and I hope you have started this in 2015 in the best way


	13. A very british Christmas (Fitzsimmons)

If there was one thing that Fitzsimmons both loved, was Christmas. They both came from two large families and they had always celebrated in the best of ways.

That's why, arrived within their large and incredibly American team, they decided to bring a little 'of England in their Christmas.

Lance laid them no questions asked, when he helped them bring in the base a package which contains some Christmas Crackers.

The whole team was very happy to go along with them, and now Coulson walked proud in the base wearing an ugly bright red paper crown, Skye kept laughing softly at the stupid joke that Grant had read and Lance had put the muzzle because Bobbi had won a stupid little value object.

"Merry Christmas Leo" Jemma said, smiling, "It seems that we were able to bring some england here"

"I think so" said Leo "And Merry Christmas to you too Jemma." He added, handing the last Cracker remained.

Christmas with their team was finally a little less nostalgic.

A/N: Being Italian , I know about the existence of the Christmas Crackers because of Dan Howell and Phil Lester . To my fellow countrymen or those who don't know what they are , the Christmas Crackers are small cardboard candy shaped packets who pulling from both ends , they opens to reveal the contents , which usually consists of sheets with written some stupid jokes , small items and the usual paper crown . It seems to me cute to me that Fitz and Simmons , as a good English girl and Scottish man ,to bring this tradition in their team


	14. Bobby's angel and that time Lance (Hb)

There were a few items that Bobbie really cared about in this world. Her batons, the Yoda mug from which she drank her coffee every morning, her pillow.

But there was one thing that Bobbie loved more than anything else: the little porcelain angel that she puted at the top of the Christmas tree.

Just like every year, Bobbie had pulled out of the small wooden box where the angel was reposed, to pass it to her daughter Isabelle.

But Buddy decided to run into the room at that time and the angel just missed the child's hands, and the fate of the precious object seemed sealed.

Lance knew the value that the angel had for his wife. She had told him that her mother had been the one who gave it to her, just before she died, and since then it had always been on top of the small Christmas tree placed in the corner of the living room of their small apartment, just before they divorced.

That's why Lance didn't even think when he made a perfect dive and took the angel as if he had received a pass during a game.

"Thanks honey" Bobbi said, kissing him on the cheek "You're my savior"

"Sorry mommy" said the girl, clinging to her leg.

"Belle, it's not your fault," Lance said, "You know, when Uncle Grant call Buddy for his meal, that damn puppy doesn't understand anything"

And after making sure that Buddy was actually in the kitchen with Grant to eat his hearty meal, Lance picked Isabelle making her put the angel in it's place.

The same place where the angel would be for all the years to come.

A/N: I know it! Christmas has just passed but I still feel the scent . In addition , having finished the Christmas Week, I still have many Christmas promt to use. So here's a little 'healthy Fluff made in Huntingbird .


	15. Can i borrow once of your shirts? (team)

It seemed that the womens of the team loved to dress with their man's clothes. That's why Grant was not even surprised when he saw Skye make some pancakes wearing only a small pair of shorts and the same shirt that he had worn the day before.

Jemma kept complaining, saying that Leo's sweaters were much more comfortable and warm than her's, especially now that she was no longer able to get in them because of ther big pregnant belly.

Lance had more than once quarreled with Bobbi, because in the exact moment when he decided to get a T-shirt, Bobbi was already wearing it. And of course, he would never admit that this little thing make him really horny.

Even May was certainly not immune to this new fashion and the team had seen her borrow Coulson's shirts a couple of times.

None of them would admit that this excited them terribly, seeing their womens with their clothes on.

At times it was frustrating, especially when they decided to wear a sweater or shirt and one of them was already wearing it, but they would never complained much about it.

A/N: Small Bonus ! Drabble . I have this headcanon of Skye that borrows Grant's shirts and I wanted to extend it to other OTPs .


	16. Santa May (Philinda)

You could say anything about Melinda May. She was an integrity agent, skilled in her work and tireless. But only her team could know her softer side.

One year, on Christmas morning,all the team members found themselves in a strange surprise attached to the knob of their doors.

Lance and Bobbie found a pair of tickets to Las Vegas.

"_If you come back with a pair of wedding rings on your finger, no one will judge you. Indeed, we will be happy to finally see you no longer play the pretend married couple._

_Merry Christmas from your Santa May _" the note said.

Tripp and Mack, who had their rooms on both sides of Lance and Bobbi's room and found a pair of ear plugs

"_To be used when the fake married couple " makes peace " after one of their usual fight. Or when they come back from Vegas. Santa May_ " said their card.

Leo and Jemma found a pair of tickets to Hawaii and both seemed really surprised.

"_The whole team knows what was for you not be able to do an honeymoon, after you got married. I hope this small gift is appreciated. I don't want to see you in the lab before two weeks. Santa May _" said their card.

"Oh Leo" Jemma said, "Do you know what this means?"

"A little 'deserved rest away from here" Leo said, kissing his wife.

Skye and Grant found a little onesie that said "Granma's favorite little ninja"

"_I really hope for you to wait a while 'before you make me a grandmother again. My niece isn't born yet , but she will already have a onesie nothing short of perfect._

_Merry Christmas, Santa May_ " said their card.

Grant couldn't help but smile, as he bent to kiss Skye huge bally.

"Your granny is crazy" Skye said, smiling slightly.

Coulson found in his bag his beloved Captain America's vintage cards, all autographed by Cap in person.

"_I had to tell to Steve that you were still alive and he didn't take it very well. He said he wants some answers and wants to see you for a coffee as soon as possible. Don't worry, I will be there for every single explanation you have to give to him, as always._

_I love you, Melinda_ "

And for once, Phil was happy that his wife soft side had come out.

At Christmas we are all better people, and Melinda May made no exception.

A/N: I firmly believe that there is a soft side even in Melinda May . And then , there she is transformed into Santa Claus and do some little surprise to her team .


End file.
